1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of snowboarding equipment and more particularly to a new configuration of snowboarding boots and bindings providing convenient grasp and release at distinct points of contact on opposing sides of toes and heels, respectively.
2. Prior Art
Various snowboard binding systems have been disclosed in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,073; 5,190,311; 5,474,322; 5,505,478; 5,558,355; 5,564,719; 5,577,757 and 5,660,410 all disclose snowboard bindings and some disclose compatible boots or shoes. However, all have deficiencies in regard to the interface between the bindings and the boots. More specifically, most of the prior art discloses insufficient contact between boot and binding such as only two points or regions of contact on opposing middle positions of the boot. Such limited contact is inadequate because it permits heel and or toe lift which reduces control of the snowboard during critical maneuvers or requires a stiff sole for correct contact which is uncomfortable and reduces the rider's control and maneuverability. Other prior art provides heel and toe locking, but permits separation between boot and binding along the sides of the boot thereby reducing the security of the interface which detrimentally affects the confidence of the snowboarder. Moreover, the release mechanism for both types of prior art (i.e., side connections and heel and toe connections), is typically too cumbersome and complex making it either unreliable or too difficult to engage.
Therefore, despite the significant number of relevant prior art patent disclosures, there is still a need for a snowboard boot/binding configuration which provides sufficient interface contact to allow excellent control and security, while still offering a reliable and convenient release mechanism and comfortable flexible boots.